ChiLL PaRty
A New Amusement Park Opens for Our Chill Heroes. But when a jelous spirit decides to ruin the fun, Its time for a CHILL PARTY Story A Circus owner who just bacame bankrupt was drinking his life away with what little money he got from friends and relitves. Until a Man in a Cloak gave him the idea of making a Amusment Park in the Trasian Ruins Area. the Owner had no choice in the matter as he then agreed to the offer and was given 10,000,000 Rings to build it all. When he was finished it was lacking to the point of nobody showing up. the Cloaked man appeared again and suggested that he go find his friends to help run the place while he Touches the place up a bit.So the owner went to find his scattered friends and to thier return they saw the place as a Magical Looking area with attractions that looked like they were from spots around Mobius. The owner had an Idea to attract the public to the Park. He needed to invite some of the Popular Heroes on Mobius to come and enjoy the park. But what he didnt know was that they would have a part in saving the Park from the evil spirits that lurk under it. The spirits are now terroizing the park grounds and plot to spread thier chaos. But in thier wake they revealed the Chaos Rings, Jeweled Rings with the power to negate each of the spirit's negative effects. Characters The Party Guests (Heroes) *Apallo The Hedgehog *Navi the Hedgehog (GK) *Crymson the Cat (apallo) *Honoo the Pyrofox (Flame) * The Trasher Spirits (Villians) Leavyanne - Spirit of Leaf Dusty - Spirit of Sand Heatra - Spirit of Fire & Wa-Qua - Spirit of Water Artticia- Spirit of Snow & Windly - Spirit of Wind Thunduga - Spirit of Thunder and Lightning Dusk - Leader of the Trasher Spirits and the Spirit of Darkness The Hosts (Attraction/Board Operators) The Owner: Herald the Peacock Operator of Tut Tut's Sandbox: Tut Tut the Begal Operator of DeepRoot Jungle: Anne The Tucan Operator of Adventure Islands: Jerry The Fox and Jessie the Fox The Boards In The Park, there are 7 Attractions that are open for the heroes to have a Party In, But each one was built over a Monument of the Trasher Spirits. They must collect a Power Stone from each attaction to save it. But only 1 Person can win on a Board at a time. Tut Tut's Sandbox - The First Board the Heroes go into, and where the First Spirit Ruins was located until constuction was finished for the Sand Box. Players will enjoy this beginers board and all its features like, the Sand Slide, Ancient Dome, and Tut Tut's Ring Box. DeepRoot Jungle - The Second Board and the First Middle Sized Board in the Park. The players will be able to swing on vines and examine the plant life to score RIngs and Items. Adventure Islands Cloud Mountians Electro City Shadow Mines Deep Ruins Category:Planned RP Category:Roleplays by ApalloTH Category:Game Ideas